Over the Hedge 2 (2020 DreamWorks animated film)
Over the Hedge 2 is to be an upcoming 3D animated comedy sequel film starring the voice talents from Bruce Willis, Patton Oswalt (succeeding from the late Garry Shandling respectively), Steve Carell, Wanda Sykes, William Shatner, Avril Lavigne, Eugene Levy, Catherine O'Hara, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Omid Djalili and Nick Nolte. Also starring the voice talents from Jack Black, Emily Hahn, Mark Wahlberg, Renée Zellweger, Bill Hader, Reese Witherspoon, Will Smith, Angelina Jolie, John Cena, Gina Rodriguez, David Tennant, Maya Rudolph, Ray Romano, Keke Palmer, Denis Leary, Taylor Swift, Ben Stiller, Mandy Moore, Simon Pegg, Jennifer Lopez, Dane Cook, Bill Farmer, David Cross, Michelle Ruff, Kate Micucci, Dan Green, Lou Romano, Kimiko Gleen, Seth Rogen, Jonas Rivera and Russi Taylor and also starring Alec Baldwin as Damien, the evil forest cutter. It's to be put in movie theaters on June 19, 2020. Contents https://theideas.fandom.com/wiki/Over_the_Hedge_2_(2020_DreamWorks_animated_film)# hide#Plot Summary #Voice Cast Members #New Voice Cast Members #Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ##Shrek franchise ##Shark Tale franchise ##Madagascar franchise ##How to Train Your Dragon franchise ##Captain Underpants: The 1st Epic Movie ##The Boss Baby franchise #Television Spots transcript Plot Summary Editar Right after collecting food products in the original classic 2006 movie, RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzie, Heather, Lou, Penny and the porcupine triplets: Bucky, Spike and Quilo are celebrating their victory by showing slideshow clips of their past years. Damien, the evil forest cutter, plans to tear down their home land and replace it with a creepy playground in which the young kids won't like at all. They get help from other forest animal friends: Stanley the Salamander, Samantha the Salamander, Leo the Lizard, Lizzie the Lizard, Boris the Beaver, Betty the Beaver, Ryan the Rat, Rhonda the Rat, Marvin the Mole, Mona the Mole, Ricky the Rabbit, Romola the Rabbit, Gary the Garter Snake, Geraldine the Garter Snake, Farley the Frog, Freida the Frog, Norman the Newt, Natallie the Newt, Toby the Toad and Tricia the Toad. Voice Cast Members Editar *Bruce Willis as RJ the Raccoon (voice) *Patton Oswalt as Verne the Turtle (voice, succeeding from the late Garry Shandling respectively) *Steve Carell as Hammy the Squirrel (voice) *Wanda Sykes as Stella the Skunk (voice) *William Shatner as Ozzie the Possum (voice) *Avril Lavigne as Heather the Possum (voice) *Eugene Levy as Lou the Porcupine (voice) *Catherine O'Hara as Penny the Porcupine (voice) *Owen Vaccaro as Bucky the Porcupine (voice) *Scarlett Estevez as Quilo the Porcupine (voice) *Jet Jurgensmeyer as Spike the Porcupine (voice) *Omid Djalili as Tiger the Cat (voice) *Allison Janney as Gladys Sharp (voice) *Thomas Hayden Church as Dwayne LaFontant (voice) *Nick Nolte as Vincent the Bear (voice) New Voice Cast Members Editar *Jack Black as Stanley the Salamander (voice) *Emily Hahn as Samantha the Salamander (voice) *Mark Wahlberg as Leo the Lizard (voice) *Renée Zellweger as Lizzie the Lizard (voice) *Bill Hader as Boris the Beaver (voice) *Reese Witherspoon as Betty the Beaver (voice) *Will Smith as Ryan the Rat (voice) *Angelina Jolie as Rhonda the Rat e Sonia a Ouriça (voice) *John Cena as Marvin the Mole (voice) *Gina Rodriguez as Mona the Mole (voice) *David Tennant as Ricky the Rabbit (voice) *Maya Rudolph as Romola the Rabbit (voice) *Ray Romano as Gary the Garter Snake (voice) *Keke Palmer as Geraldine the Garter Snake (voice) *Denis Leary as Farley the Frog (voice) *Taylor Swift as Freida the Frog (voice) *Ben Stiller as Norman the Newt (voice) *Mandy Moore as Natallie the Newt (voice) *Simon Pegg as Toby the Toad (voice) *Jennifer Lopez as Tricia the Toad (voice) *Ice Cube as Oscar, a cameo appearance in the outtakes and bloopers reel (voice) *Alec Baldwin as Damien, the evil forest cutter (voice) *Dane Cook as Sonic (voice) *Bill Farmer as Tails (voice) *Kate Micucci as Cream (voice) *David Cross as Knuckles (voice) *Lou Romano as Silver (voice) *Michelle Ruff as Amy (voice) *Kimiko Gleen as Cosmo (voice) *Seth Rogen as Shadow (voice) *Jonas Rivera as Jet (voice) *Russi Taylor as Vanilia (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Editar ''Shrek'' franchise Editar *Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots appear on Damien's lunch tin when he goes on his lunch break. *The bluebird in the tree looks just like the 1 that Fiona exploded by vocalizing right at the top of her voice. ''Shark Tale'' franchise Editar *A fish who looks just like Oscar can be seen swimming around in the water stream. *Oscar also appears in the outtakes and bloopers real and says to himself: "What am I doin' out here? I better get back home to Southside Reef, I don't want Angie, Sykes or Lenny to worry about me." ''Madagascar'' franchise Editar *Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman appear as life size garden statues right outside the forest cutters' cabin. ''How to Train Your Dragon'' franchise Editar *Toothless appears as a toy plushy right by Tiger's kitty bed. ''Captain Underpants'': The 1st Epic Movie Editar *Captain Underpants' red cape appears as a flag on the flag pole. ''The Boss Baby'' franchise Editar *Damien saying to 1 of his workers: "Put that popcorn ball down, popcorn balls are for closers." is an echo to Theodore, also known as the title character saying: "Put that cookie down, cookies are for closers." Television Spots transcriptEditar *''Over the Hedge 2'' televsion spots transcript Over the Hedge 2 (2020 DreamWorks animated film) 'Directed by' Dean DeBlois Tim Johnson 'Produced by' Bonnie Arnold Brad Lewis 'Screenplay by' Len Blum Lorne Cameron David Hoselton Karey Kirkpatrick 'Starring' Bruce Willis Patton Oswalt Steve Carell Wanda Sykes William Shatner Avril Lavigne Eugene Levy Catherine O'Hara Owen Vaccaro Scarlett Estevez Jet Jurgensmeyer Omid Djalili Nick Nolte Jack Black Emily Hahn Mark Wahlberg Renée Zellweger Bill Hader Reese Witherspoon Will Smith Angelina Jolie John Cena Gina Rodriguez David Tennant Maya Rudolph Ray Romano Keke Palmer Denis Leary Taylor Swift Ben Stiller Mandy Moore Simon Pegg Jennifer Lopez Alec Baldwin Dane Cook Bill Farmer Kate Micucci David Cross Lou Romano Michelle Ruff Kimiko Gleen Seth Rogen Jonas Rivera Russi Taylor 'Music by' John Powell 'Edited by' John K. Carr 'Production companies' DreamWorks Animation 'Distributed by' Universal Pictures 'Release date' June 19, 2020 'Running time' 84 minutes 'Country' USA 'Language' English Spanish French Japanese Chinese Korean 'Aspect ratio' 1.85:1 'Rating' PG for parental guidance 'Budget' $81 million 'Box office' $337 million 'Preceded by' Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation 'Followed by' Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue Read the transcript • Trailer transcripts • Gallery • Trivia • Credits • Awards • Home media • Production